The Sword in the Stone (Matt Adams Style)
Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Merlin - Nicholas St. North (Rise of the Guardians) *Archimedes - Iago (Aladdin) *Sir Ector - Stoick the Vast (How to Train Your Dragon) *Sir Kay - Prince Charming (Shrek 2&3) *Sir Pellinore - Gobber the Belch (How to Train Your Dragon) *The Scullery Maid - Maudie (Brave) *Madam Mim - The Fairy Goodmother (Shrek 2) *Black Bart the Knight - Phoebus (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *The Wolf as itself *The Frog as itself *The Pike as itself *The Little Girl Squirrel as herself *The Old Granny Squirrel - Andie (The Nut Job) *The Hawk as itself *Sugar Pot as itself *Tiger and Talbot as themselves *Guard that say "Who Goes There" as himself *Wart/Arthur (Fish) as himself *Merlin (Fish) - Mr. Sykes (Shark Tale) *Wart/Arthur (Squirrel) as himself *Merlin (Squirrel) - Surly (The Nut Job) *The Pink Sparrow as herself *Wart/Arthur (Bird) as himself *Madam Mim (Giant) - Mungo the Giant (Hookwinked) *Madam Mim (Tiny) - Nyx (Tinker Bell and the Legend of Neverbeast) *Madam Mim (Pig Face) - Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) *Madam Mim (Beautiful) - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Madam Mim (Cat) - Kitten Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Merlin (Turtle) as himself **Merlin (Rabbit) as himself **Merlin (Caterpillar) as himself **Merlin (Walrus) as himself **Merlin (Mouse) as himself **Merlin (Crab) as himself **Merlin (Goat) as himself *Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: **Madam Mim (Alligator) as herself **Madam Mim (Fox) as herself **Madam Mim (Chicken) as herself **Madam Mim (Elephant) as herself **Madam Mim (Tiger) as herself **Madam Mim (Snake) as herself **Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) as herself **Madam Mim (Dragon) as herself *2 Knights as themselves *Citizens - Vikings (How to Train Your Dragon) *Merlin (Modern) - Modern Genie (Aladdin) Scenes: *The Sword in the Stone part 1: Opening Credits *The Sword in the Stone part 2: The Legend Begins/A Miracle in London *The Sword in the Stone part 3: Prince Charming Misses his Aim *The Sword in the Stone part 4: Zephyr Drops in For Tea/Care for Sugar *The Sword in the Stone part 5: ("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone part 6: At Stoick's Castle *The Sword in the Stone part 7: Gobber's Arrival/Prince Charming's Practice *The Sword in the Stone part 8: Becoming Fish/("That's What Makes the World Go Round")/Pike Attack *The Sword in the Stone part 9: Back to the Kitchen ("A Medival Assembly Line") *The Sword in the Stone part 10: The Girl Squirrel/("A Most Befuddling Thing")/The Wolf Strikes Back *The Sword in the Stone part 11: Attack of the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone part 12: Zephyr's Educations *The Sword in the Stone part 13: Man Will Fly/Zephyr's Flight Lesson/Hawk Attack *The Sword in the Stone part 14: Meet the Fairy Goodmother ("Mad Madam Goodmother") *The Sword in the Stone part 15: The Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone part 16: Zephyr is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone part 17: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone part 18: Hail King Zephyr, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone part 19: A Miracle Obdained by Heaven *The Sword in the Stone part 20: End Credits Category:Matt Adams Category:The Sword in the Stone Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Parodies